Turners Grand Wish
by Suffern187
Summary: 4 Years later into the Fairy Odd Parents, Timmy makes a wish to keep all three members of his fairy family before he got too old to have them anymore. A year later Timmy goes after Trixie Tang one more. Read to find out more.
1. SUMMARY

STORY SUMMARY:  
4 Years later into the Fairy Odd Parents, Timmy makes a wish to keep all three members of his fairy family before he got too old to have them anymore.  
A year later Timmy goes after Trixie Tang one more time. However there's a girl that wants to Reclaiming what's hers. But within the shadows, someone waits for Timmy to reach the height of the happiest moment in his life before they stroke him down. But who are "They" and Why "They" want to bring Timmy down? Who would finally have Timmy's heart after so many years of chasing after him? Well that's up you to figure it out and for me to write it :p What kind of story is this you might ask. Thriller, hardcore sex, and dark Fantasy.

**A/N:  
**Reminder: This is triple X rated, this is not for kids or anyone that has anything against rape or trannies. a few people might be under the age of 18, like 16 or 17. Since these aren't real people and just from the cartoon Fairy Odd Parents. There isn't anything wrong with this. However if you have a problem what you might be reading…you know how to hit that back button no jutsu lol xD I don't want to give away the main plot of the story but just be looking out for a few of Timmy's most hated enemies. Please let me know how you like the story or let me know how I'm doing. It would help me out as a writer ^-^

**A/N:  
I** only own the plot to this story and the very few poems that I had writing that might be said in this story. I don't own Fairy Odd Parents or the Songs. Well there's a no fucking DUH I don't own them lol xD I love you all and hope one day I'll be making my own books, if there's anything you would like to see hit me up you know where to find me at. Hit me up at my e-mail or at my reviews. Please rate and comment. Also By the way everyone should thank and give a shut out to my hommie and my editor that make sure this story spelling and grammar is alright. Mr. Horseman of death aka David blades.


	2. I wish upon a Magic Muffin!

It was March 21, the day of Timmy's 14th birthday.  
There was punch, there was food, and there were fairies all over, partying like there's no tomorrow in 1999. Jorgen Von Strangle and his wife "The Tooth Fairy" were doing it bigger than any fairy there pulling moves as if they were hip hop artists. There was cake and gifts stocked up to the roof, but most of all. Timmy enjoying his birthday party with his two beautiful fairy god parents and his fairy god brother, "Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." Wanda was dancing with her baby boy as Cosmo had a lamp shade over his head chasing after Binky. Since Timmy's room was sound proof, no one in the house or outside heard the ongoing party. After four hours, Jorgen stopped the party by slamming the handle of his wand against Timmy's floor. Jorgen pulled his left hand over his mouth as he coughed to clear his throat. "**_Listen Turner, I believe it's time for me to give you my gift. I believe you're ready this time to handle the power of the Magic Muffin._ _Whenever a godchild has kept his fairy godparents for over a year without revealing their secret, they may get this special gift as a present only from me when I believe they are ready._**_"_ (reason why Jorgen didn't feel Timmy wasn't ready because of his fuck ups and for brining another fairy into the world.)

Timmy eyes lit up like a charismas tree, he smiled from ear to ear staring at the Magic Muffin.  
The last time he set eyes upon the Muffin, he was 11 years old. He had been dreaming to get his hands on it one more time to make the greatest wish of all time. Everyone circled around Jorgen, the tooth fairy, Cosmo, Poof, Wanda and Timmy. All the fairies were taking pictures of this special moment; it was rare that anyone to get this muffin twice in their life time at all let alone his age. Timmy held the muffin close to him with dear life, his baby blue eyes looked around his room as the smirk upon his face grew as large as his smile. Wanda was confused by Timmy's sudden smirk; she knew this couldn't be any good coming from Timmy at anytime. She knew Timmy been waiting for this very day every since he was 12 when he came up with a plan and never told the fairies about it. But before Wanda can warn her godson not to foolishly make any bad rule free wishes especially not infront of an inforcer. Timmy had taken a small bite, after three to four seconds of swallowing a piece of the muffin. "**_I wish I wouldn't be able to lose my Fairy godparents, only if I break the main rules of my choice, #2 Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings, #8 people cannot wish to know if any other person has fairies, or who has fairies thus wishing them away, # 17 A person cannot wish for Christmas occurring every day, #20 No wishing anyone back thus to cause harm or death to anyone and # 21 No wishing for money thus taking what is not mine. _**"

Everywhere within the room jaws had dropped to the floor, everyone other than Timmy, The Teeth Fairy, Poof and Cosmo (Since him and Poof didn't know what was going on) was in total shock for what was happening right infront of their very own eyes. Timmy taken another bite, his face twisted as the nasty taste finally hit him. "**_Since I've saved the world and Fairy world, I wish I'll be able to be turned into a fairy before the VERY moment I die meaning before my life forces reach to absolute zero. When I do become a fairy, I wish to be as powerful as Jorgen and that I would be free to do as I please to live my 'fairy life' as I please._**" Jorgen couldn't stop Turner from making those wishes, the Tooth Fairy stood infront of him keeping the incredibly pissed off Jorgen from stopping him. She knew that the two wishes he made wasn't to overbroad, fact was Timmy did save the fairy world and still is the only child to been able to keep Cosmo and Wanda for this long. Jorgen had taken a deep breath before looking from his wife to Timmy Turner. Trying to calm down to get his thoughts together. "**_Puny Turner…I somewhat agree with my beautiful wife. You are a hero to Fairy world and to the eyes of many humans, since you would be keeping Cosmo and Wanda until you pass away. You don't need any more Magic Muffins. Now Turner we'll be going now along with the remainder of that Muffin._**"

After Jorgen was done talking, it was now time for Timmy to go to bed to get ready for his birthday with his family, everyone gave Timmy his hugs and kisses and said there goodbyes. When they all left, Timmy's room was cleaned up and no signs that he had anyone there. However the birthday gifts were still there along with the pink birthday cake. Timmy laid in his king size bed which he received from Cupid, the bed was the softest on earth and this is one of the beds that Cupid has in his home. He was reading a new comic of Crimson Chin from Cosmo, Wanda poofed above Timmy's head with a worried look upon her face. "**_Timmy don't you think what you did was over doing it? We fairies weren't meant to stay with our god child forever and to tick Jorgen off is never a good idea._**"  
Timmy burst out laughing placing the comic book down to his chest, holding his sides from laughing so hard. Timmy laughed so hard he felled off the bed and kicking the air with both feet. When one minute had passed. Timmy wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up at Wanda and poof whom was right beside his mother to find out why his godbrother was laughing. Wanda looked angered about this whole thing. Cosmo was just got finish laughing along with his godson. "**_Don't you think after all the stuff I went through, after saving the Fairy world and Earth. Don't you believe I have the right to make those wishes? It's about time someone stood up to that dunderhead Jorgen and then at least Poof can grow up with me and we can be a happy family._**"  
Wanda sighed loudly as she watched Cosmo and Timmy give each other high-five's. Wanda turned around heading to the large fish tank holding her baby in her arms, that Timmy had gotten for his room so other fish could live with the three fairies. Wanda turned into a gold fish to head to the new large castle to take care of the 3 year old Poof. Cosmo and Timmy made a toast to the new life ahead of Timmy; sitting back in there long chairs watching Shrek Forever After. "**_Aah Timmy it was a great party and everyone gave you such GREAT! Gifts. But shouldn't you be worried that something is going to happen for making those wishes? Something always back fires in the end buddy._**"

Timmy was taken back by this, he didn't think Cosmo would say anything like this AND make sense about it at that. Timmy just smiled as he took his glass of soda holding it in the air next to Cosmo who just smiled along with his godson and tapped his glass against Timmy's glass. "**_Well Cosmo since you and Wanda came into my life when I was 9 years old. You become the biggest part of my life. If you two were away from me…I wouldn't know how to handle that. Now that Poof is my Fairy God brother and my best friend, why Jorgen or any other Fairy would want to break up this happy family! Cosmo I love you, Wanda and Poof and now nothing can ever take that away from us._**" The sudden heartwarming moment had taken Cosmo off guard, he used his left hand to wipe the tears away from his bright green eyes. "**_Timmy we three love you too with all our hearts. You're the best kid we ever had, others used our power to a point they Jorgen was forced to take us away. You gave me my own flesh and blood son, there isn't anything that me or Wanda could ask for sport._**"

**A/N:  
**Is Cosmo right for once? Can making those wishes from the Muffin really back fire to Timmy even though this time he was detailed on the wishes before finishing up on them? Well to find out you going just have to sit there and hold on to your seatbelts and enjoy the ride ah lol Please rate and comment.


	3. My love for you burn hotter then the sun

**2 years later.**

At the day of his 16th birthday, both adult Turners didn't throw no birthday party.  
They didn't even want to spend time with their new 16 year old child; even though they both didn't have work (Due to a wish from Timmy) they still showed no interested of evening wanting to spend time with Timmy. They only seen a chance to go out to party at a club that their favorite band was playing in. Of course Timmy could have just made a wish for his parents to want to spend time with him, but he didn't want to have to use magic just for them to love him like they should.

The last straw though is when his father told him that he couldn't leave the house that Vicky was going to babysit him. Timmy couldn't take it any longer, tearing out his own hair out of frustration, dropping to his knees infront of all three of them before the two Adult Turners push pass Vicky to get out the house. In his furious state, he grabbed the nearest thing which was the lamp on the table tossing it right towards Vicky. Luckily for her though she ducked just in time, but smashed into the car window cracking the window just a little bit. All three looked at the young Turner shocked to the very core of their body, sure they all seen Timmy mad, they even seen him pissed from things not going his way. But they never saw this side of him, for him to throw anything out of anger to Vicky or his parents. His father turned around was about to say something, until Timmy hit his father straight in the nuts with all his might.

**"No dad I'm tired of listening to you and mom having some stupid reason why you don't ever want to spend any time with me. I'm sick of always having Vicky as my baby sitter, even when I tell you how badly she treats me. You still think it's a good idea for her to come here and keep me from trouble. Even on my BIRTHDAY you don't even want to stay here and hang out with your only child. What the fuck is wrong with you two? I'm leaving out of here and finding my own place to live. Why should I keep living under the same roof as you two when you seem like you don't even care about me."**

Timmy said pushing passed his mother and Vicky who was to shock to do anything about him leaving. Taking his bike that was chained up in the backyard; he went off into the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back and whatever that was in his pockets. Mrs. Turner went to Mr. Turner holding him closer to her crying her eyes out while Dad was holding his balls with both hands. Vicky finally snapped out of it as she looked at the two Turners. '_Fuck now they won't have any reason to pay me to watch the twerp._' Vicky thought as she walked off leaving Timmy mother and father by themselves. What else was there for her to do? She couldn't have tried to talk to them to calm them down. So she just went on back to her house to see if any other parents needed their kids baby sat.

**The present Dimmsdale, USA** **September 25th at 6:45AM****. -Him-**  
Timmy was wide awake taking his shower then ironing his fresh clothes for school. When Timmy was done, he walked across the hallway to cook breakfast for himself, MOM and DAD (Who are now Cosmo and Wanda who had to be his real parents and his Fairy godparents. To keep him from being in an all boys home or a Foster Home). So when 7:50AM came the Young Turner's parents were already down stairs to eat. Timmy went out of his _apartment to the parking lot, he owned a 2_005 BMW he has worked so hard to get. Timmy Turner was now 17 years old. Turner became a great basketball player for Dimmsdale's Canyon High School. Luckily most of Timmy friends were going to the same high school as he was from First grade. Timmy was even top of his English, Math and Art classes. Through everything he's done, through all the games he helped his team won and the friends he made. He still felt something was missing out of his life. Like a hole deep within his heart that wasn't filled, even with Cosmo, Wanda and 6 year old Poof's love. Timmy couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Timmy even cut his chocolate colored hair, each month he would have some cool design on his head. His little body grew up to 5,9 tall with tone muscles. He didn't have the body of a god or look like one. But the Young Turner did in fact look fairly good; he went from wearing a pink hat, shirt and blue pants to a polo pink hat, a polo pink button up shirt and black pants.

Getting inside his car to drive to school, both of his fairies appeared in the back seat of the car.  
Timmy smiled seeing the two behind him. **"Good morning Cosmo and Wanda …Today I'm thinking about talking to Trixie during lunch. To see if we can be a couple like I always dreamed about when I was 10."** Wanda smiled as Cosmo day dreamed about pie. **"Well sport I hope everything works out for you. But if things don't work out…who would you go after then?"** Timmy looked to the side as he pulled the car into the school parking lot, softly sighing. **"I wouldn't know, I guess I'll have to look to what other girl that can compare to her then." **Timmy burst out laughing, however it was cut short when a football was sent flying straight at him in full speed smashing his face into the car, from the force of the football.

Tad and Chad burst out laughing themselves. Wanda and Cosmo wanted to help Timmy, wanted to heal the pain he was going through. But since there were too many people around, they couldn't just do it infront of them. **"Maybe that will teach you to get a fucking life Turner."** Tad said not waiting for a reply or looking back, both of the popular kids walked off towards their school, leaving Timmy to lick his wounds and his fragile ego at this moment.  
Even with his fairy godparents. They couldn't heal his emotional wounds. He fought back tears as Cosmo and Wanda appeared infront of him, taking the football from his face. Timmy tried not to chase after the two assholes to attack either of them, Cosmo and Wanda hugged Timmy tightly. Trying to calm the brown haired young man down. Timmy unwrapped his arms from the both of them as his face was looking a little better slightly less angry. Timmy picked up his Polo book-bag walking off towards the school building with his head hung low. Timmy didn't care to make any eye contact with anyone.

Finally in the last class just five minutes left to go.  
Timmy was sitting in art class with AJ, a child genius and Chester who still wore braces but no longer lived in a trailer but now lived with AJ in an apartment. His two best friends always made the young Turner happy. At the time they were talking about Crimson Chin vs the Bronze kneecap. Timmy was pondering in his head, how should he go about getting back at the two Chad and Tad, how he should go about using his fairies to help him cost as much emotional pain and suffering in their life. However as the young Turner was so hell bent on planning on what he was going to. He didn't even see the girl approach him even though she was right infront of him.

She took a few seconds to announce her arrival. The person that stood infront of was a black 14 year old girl, she was from his class and a very few times hung out with AJ and Chester after school. (Timmy sometimes thought the two are fucking her.) The girl smiled softly as she handed Timmy a piece of paper. "**Timmy, I just got this note, I didn't read it, but I think it's important that you read it now.**" she said as sweetly as she could. The frustration was evident on his face as he asked **"Why?"** the girl giggled slightly before mustering up a smile before saying anything. **"Because it's important."** she stressed. He whined loudly before snatching the note out of her hands. The girl gave Timmy a death glare before turning around walking away. Timmy wasn't bothered or frightened by the girl by any means. AJ and Chester moved closer to Timmy asking him what did the note say. He simply folded the note up and slid it into his right pocket as the bell had rung. Timmy got up picking up his book-bag. **"Sorry guys I'll tell you later I need to get home as soon as I can."** Timmy ran off out of the class heading out the school building. Once Timmy was inside his car, he pulled the note out his pocket and started to fully read it.

"Dear Timmy it's been a long time since we have seen each other. I just had the girl give you this letter because I don't attend that school. Yesterday AJ told me what school you were going to, well anyway I want you to send me an IM at 4:15 pm at don't keep me waiting ;) Sign by…You'll find out when we talk on windows live messenger."

Wanda appeared over Timmy's shoulder and starts to read the note out loud, as Timmy starts to drive off towards his house. "Timmy are you sure you should really think about this? This could be a set up or some fruit loop guy trying to hurt you." "Yeah or Crocker trying to get in your pants or trying to still find that you have Fairy godparents." Cosmo said bouncing around the inside of the car like a ball. Timmy couldn't help but laugh at what Cosmo said, Timmy haven't seen Crocker since he was 12 years old. After about 10 minutes of driving towards his home, parking the car in the _apartment parking lot._ _Cosmo and Wanda disappeared waving their wands after checking for anyone that could be around, in a puff a smoke all three of them were inside his room. Seeing how it was only 3:35 pm Wanda started on Dinner, Cosmo went inside Poof's bed room to give Poof a bath. Since Poof was the last fairy child other then Cosmo and Foop (The Anti _counterpart of Poof.) Cosma takes Poof to school in the human world so he would be smarter than his father which is not hard.

After taking a nice warm shower and eating with his Fairy Family. He was sitting in front of the Alienware Aurora ALX Desktop computer. Going to his window live account typing in the girl's screen name that sent him the letter. After adding her to his IM it didn't take but about 6 minutes for her to add him to hers. The picture of the girl of her IM was, it only showed half of her body. She had blonde hair with blue baby eyes with black stars in the center. Her hair was curly with a hair covering the right side of her eye that was dyed red. On her left cheek there was a small beauty spot (I like to call it a beauty mark but other's call it a mole. Whichever one rocks your boat.)

Bratsweet16: **Ello Turner like Long time no see…Vous avez l'air sexy que jamais.**

ScarletChinwonder: **_Thanks? But I still don't know who this is…second of all I don't speak French._**

Bratsweet16: **OMG** **_Sorry what I said was you look sexy as ever. Like I just want to talk first before I tell you who I am? For right now like just call me Star Twinkle. I'm not someone that you had a crush on but I can make a promise to you though. If you like give me a chance I can make it worth your while._**

ScarletChinwonder: **_really? Did we used to know each other? From your IM picture I don't remember seeing any girl like you. Also wassup with you saying like in almost everything you say?_**

Bratsweet16: **_No we didn't know each but OMG we did used to see each other around school in the fifth grade though. I like heard that you moved from your parent's house. So where do you live now? Sorry like OMG I talk like a _valley girl. I can't always help it.**

ScarletChinwonder: **_Nosy one, aren't you? I'm still in Dimmsdale_**. **Not too Far from where the popular kids live. **

Bratsweet16: **OMG** **_that's great then, that means we don't live that far from each other lol no I'm not nosy lol_**

ScarletChinwonder: **Your one of the popular kids? Just to let you know I'm not rich or popular if that's why you want to talk to me.**

Bratsweet16: **_wow you think so little of me…I guess that's ok since you don't remember who I am ._**

_**Anyways…You weren't rich or popular when we used to go to the same school and now that wouldn't change a thing.**_

ScarletChinwonder: **wow that's something new to hear. Have you ever known a girl named Trixie Tang? **

Bratsweet16: **Hmmm yeah I go to her wild parties but we never had hung out, I believe I've seen you there before a couple of times. You never seem to do anything but make small talk and drink while watching others dance.**

ScarletChinwonder: **_I don't remember seeing you at the panties, and I've been trying to talk to Trixie but things never go my way. -.- I'm not too much of a party person that's why I don't do much there._**

Suddenly there was a long wait. Timmy was wondering did she log off or thinking was to say next. Timmy couldn't figure out who was this girl for the death of him, blonde girl with red striped hair. Nope didn't come to mind, he knew for a fact this wasn't Tootie. Because she would have just came out and said it was her, Tootie hasn't been around since middle school but the two have been talking online to catch up with each other.

Getting up from his seat to walk around his room...suddenly there was a large boom sound coming from the living. Quickly rushing towards it to see what had happen, Wanda and Cosmo were teaching Poof how to handle his fairy magic more easily and get used to being in his human form…(Remember he has to go to human school also so he would be book smart. Thus his parents and grandma would teach him how to use his Fairy powers. Timmy just smiled at the heart warming moment as he just simply just wished for the mess to be cleaned up.

After a few minutes of talking to his fairy family and then getting something to drink and snack on. Timmy immediately sat in front of his computer to see if there was anything new to examine. Nope, just the flashing window Star's instant message box. He guzzled some of his water down, went through his usual rounds of websites and discovered nothing at all. Finally got around to seeing what Star had said.

(34 minutes when she returned)

Bratsweet16: **Well Chinwonder sorry about that had to take care of some little stuff.**

(14 minutes later when she said something else)

Bratsweet16: **Alright, I'm fucking bored . ! Wanna come over to put your mind at ease to who I am? **

Bratsweet16: **Timmy? You there?**

(20 minutes later.)

Bratsweet16: **Hello? Did you leave your computer without saying anything?** **Fine, I'm logging off. If you want to come over here is my address…**

Timmy was 100% shocked by this. He thought, was she actually inviting him over for… no, couldn't be, his imagination was running wild. 'Well it's a school night but would Wanda let me go out this late seeing how it's about to be bed time?' He said tapping his finger tips against the computer desk sighing. Visit Star… They would probably just turn on a movie and hang out anyways getting to know each other. Or like Wanda said this could be a trap, why would some strange girl just randomly want to meet up with him out of the blue saying that she used to know him, either way it sounded a lot more entertaining than the same old bull he was living out day after day. His mind was made up. He got up taking a piece of paper and pen out, he quickly written down that he was heading over to a female's house. Enjoy the rest of their day off and if they didn't mind could they clean the room up.

After that Timmy pasted her address into a mapping website, procured step-by-step directions from his place to hers. He then printed them out, and in less than a minute he went out through his window to keep his godparents from going after him. Thirty minutes or less and he would be at her house. Deep down he felt this could go wrong, he was wondering could she really be telling the truth. He knew this couldn't be Crocker like Cosmo said, Crocker hasn't tried to get in touch with him since the first day of middle school. Once Timmy was inside the car, he looked himself in the mirror checking himself out '_What could possibly go wrong?_'

**_- Star Twinkle –_**

**An hour after Timmy and Star _Twinkle _had talked.**

It started to pour down raining hard. Sitting on her patio with a sun roof covering it up, keeping the sun or most of the rain from her. **"Like OMG wow they didn't say anything about it raining today on the news." **Starsaid it out loud to nobody; she could smell the rain heavy in the air. Star always did like the rain, mostly because other people despised it. She didn't know why, she didn't give a fuck. All that mattered was it should never hinder her. Staring out into the gloomy night, looking down at the wet car-lit roads from her balcony. What a wonderful view it all was. Even the speckles of the fresh downpour to come didn't distract her. Her hair was slick down to her shoulders from the rain, only wearing a plain black tank top and pink pants. Other than her B cup breast with the nipple rings pointing out and nicely shaped hips for her age, it was her beautiful star shape eyes that stood out even within the darkness as they glowed in the darkness.

An hour already passed since she had left Timmy her invitation though the amount of drinks she was drinking could be distorting her ability to measure the passage of time. 'Will he show up? Not likely. But what does it matter huh? At least I have tried for the first time in my life to get together with him.' Star thought to herself, she was going mad, she felt so lonely these days. Shut off from everyone and she parted from the people that she once called her friends. None of them gave half a damn about her when she was hanging with them and not one of them even called her to check on her. Even when she went to Trixie's parties, none of her old friends cared she was there or not. **"Fuck this shit" **Star downed her 10th Vodka Martini, empty glasses and bottles thrown over the balcony; crashes far below of broken glass a moment later. Not a single being she knew in person cared! That is unless Timmy actually showed up. Then she couldn't complain that nobody she knew could give less a shit about her.

"**_Fuck! Why did I invite him over at all_**?"

She slimed her hand into the table in front of her. 'I should have waited for another day or time for us to meet.' Sighing deeply as she rested in the chair looking at the dark sky as it was lighting now. **"Well whatever, like too bad, doesn't matter! He won't be showing up, hell, I would be lucky if he even kept talking to me like totally." **Star moved the chair back so she can place her feet on the table. 'What was I expecting to happen if he did turn up? For us to just chat? Open up couple more drinks and heat up some leftover pizza while tossing a movie on? Like naw Fuck dat shit, I have a perfectly legit theory wass going to happen.' She thought rolling her eyes, in anger she started to talk to herself out loud leaning the chair back. **" I know for a fact if he came knocking on my door, he followed his teenage dick! Just like any other guy I had in my life that only tried to use me like some toy."** The rain was slightly waiting her up, it felt good though seeing how it was cooling her down.

"**_Was there any point in staying up now?_**"

It was relaxing to watch the rain pour down but that was a reason right there to turn in for tonight. Star again weighted a sigh and slumped into her patio chair. A tear slowly slide from her right eye she softly whispered. **_"He wasn't coming; too much time had passed for that to be a reality. Is this the same why how Tootie felt when Timmy didn't return the feelings back to her?" _**When they were kids Star always had treated Timmy like trash but she did always had a crush on him. Was she disappointed? Wouldn't be the first time in her life that she was let down. Turning her head to the other side to let it get moist by the rain drops. **_"what did I expected? He don't seem like the type to just chase after any type of girl…he didn't seem that into me over the IM."_** There was no point in getting bent out of shape over this, so why did she feel so glum? She wished she had the drive to find a replacement glass and pour another drink.

Flash of lighting, clash of thunder. It had cut open the clouds, allowing them to heap their heavy burden down upon the dirty grime of the city. Beautiful; somehow so satisfying, like a work of art. She was getting soaking wet, slowly licked by the crushing drops of slick wetness, making her eyes slide shut. She felt her front soak it in. Breathing this in. It smelt hard and musky. **"Like why didn't I wear a jacket?"** Her nipples were bleeding though her top against the nipple rings. 'No matter, no one was coming.'  
The gentle sound of the city moving along with each other, deep breaths coming from her. The waves of rain falling onto all that stone outside. Hypnotizing, relaxing**…"I live well enough, I have clothes, a warm bed, enough food, and parents give me money to live by myself."** She didn't even have to work with all the money she was getting from her parents each month. Red flash of lightning she seen through her closed lids. **"Like this is so wonderful, this is beautiful, like this is…ringing!" **No, just the rain, or maybe the cars far down below… more ringing? 'Not now, who would be bothering me now?' it is still ringing! The ringing wouldn't stop! **"Fine!"** Star shot up to her feet in a rage. That was her door bell, not her house phone. She only had a cell phone. She made sure to stomp every step before reaching the damn door and slamming it open with her star blue eyes wide open in flare.  
Her eyes were wide and wild when they met his soft and gentle ones. He took half a step back from her vulgar, wordless greeting. His sun tanned skin, much parallel to her own, covered in damp goose bumps. Those prized sapphire, what a beautiful color for eyes. She always found his eyes to be fair to her own, why had the person she received the most pleasure in making fun of have to have the eyes she found most alluring. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't seeing things, but Timmy had actually showed up in her time of need like Jesus.  
"**_Did I… come at a bad time? Or you wasn't ready for me to come yet?_**" he asked timidly, sopping wet from the rain with a uneasy smile on his face.

"**_What?… Um, no_**" She couldn't believe how much has changed for him. He even was eye to eye with her. She found herself mouth watering at the sight of the young man, she softly said as she walked a little closer to him. "**_You've grown up and changed alot_**"  
"**_Hahaha, yeah I have I guess …_**" he shifted uncomfortably as lightning struck again, it was getting pretty close. "**_You should come inside, its cold._**" She said turning around walking into the house. She can feel his eyes staring at her back side; a slight smirk appeared upon her face as she heard the door close.

**_- Now them –_**

Walking inside Timmy placed his jacket on the coat rack that wasn't too far away from the front door.

Timmy noticed that there were old bottles of alcohol lying around her house, there was pictures all over the walls but since it was dark inside he didn't bother to look closer or ask about it. He found himself in her living room wondering where she was. After a few seconds he was pushed to the sofa forcibly, he felt her weight on top of his. Her legs resting next to his waste, he couldn't believe how her eyes glowed in the dark. They reminded him of real stars in the late night sky, Star placed the drink to his lip which he happily accept the glass of alcohol in her hand. It was sweet, it was strong and fruity. It was a large glass of Strawberry Daiquiri; this was new to him, the alcohol and the intoxicated 18 year old Star upon him.

Once Star and Timmy finished the large glass, she leaned backwards with her lower body still on top of his. She placed the glass on the coffee table that was behind her, pushing herself up to face him once again. Timmy noticed the drunken smirk rested on her lips, he can smell the alcohol heavily upon her breath. Her face in the crack of his neck gently nibbling on his neck and then ear, it took him a whole minute to realize that his arms were above his head. Even as strong as he was, he couldn't move his limbs from her grip, it reminded him when he was 11 years old and Vicky would hold him down and beat him. But she wasn't nothing like Vicky, her grip wasn't meant to do any harm to him that he was used to. Star was kissing his ear before she spoken.

**"Like Tim do you remember me now? Do remember in 5th till 7th grade that I used to hang out with the girl you were so totally madly in love with?" **Timmy shook his head no. A couple of thoughts ran through his head in that one moment. Though he didn't remember who she was, but he did remember Trixie Tang very much. He thought it could be the alcohol messing with his memory. **"I remember Trixie but I don't remember very much who she was with." ** Star closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She was about to help him remember her, she was about to keep going licking and teasing the hard on she felt underneath her. However it all changed when she heard the words come out his mouth so easily without a care in the world. **"Really I don't remember who she hanged out with for real; I've had my heart sat on her for some years now. I sometimes wish she would see me for me…" **there was a tear slowly making its way down her face flush from the alcohol and anger that was the only emotion she showed.

She moved her head to face his, he seen the rage in her eyes, he felt the heat coming off of her body. 'I shouldn't have opened my big mouth…' Star got up snarling, getting up off of him, she release his hands. With one swift motion she grabbed him by his shirt caller pulling him to come with her. **"OMFG come the fuck with me Turner. I'm going to show you what that shallow/cock tease wouldn't dream of doing for your love like I would." **In fear his body followed her upstairs to her room; he noticed the hungry and downright feral look in her star blue eyes when she turned her head to look at him once again.

His azure eyes widened as she pushed the door to the chamber open wide. The moonlight was the only source of light; soft romantic music flowed out of the boom box in the corner that she left on before relaxing outside. '_What the hell is going on? I hope she isn't going to rape me with dildos and I hope this isn't Vicky trying to get in my pants!' _Timmy mind yelled as she pushed him down on the bed roughly. She again slid her wet body on top of his as if she belong there.

**"Timmy, like I want you to apologize."**  
**"For fucking what?"**

**"Like For fucking WHAT? Bitch for always overlooking me. For foolishly falling in love with that brainless bitch. She never cared for you, not even just one second to take that stick out of her half Asian tight ass to see the real you. "**

**"I can't apologize for that, I wasn't rise to give up on a job. I know if I can just for a split second to have her see how much I lov…"  
**  
**"Like Trixie or Tootie would never love you as much as I love you Turner. OMG you're desperately** **chasing after a dream that can never come true. Like fuck if you would have just gone out with Tootie, at least you would have been a happy man. But now it's time for the dream to end and like come back to reality Tim. OMFG I'm not the psycho cheerleader that's the sidekick to Trixie Tang the most beautiful girl of Dimmsdale** **high."  
**  
**"Wow even after all this I can't remember you. I'm sorry you know maybe if you would LIKE! tell me your real name, I can remember who you are. Tootie or I would never get along together with her sister being the fucked up demon she is. If it helps to ease your mind though…I am going to just leave Trixie alone and just move on."**

Star had remained calm until his speech and the fact he still couldn't remember who she was. Her temper peaked; she slammed a fist into the pillow next to his head. He yelped and gritted his teeth as she mounted him, rubbing her covered mound into his crotch painfully. The frustrate look she had, the tears in her star blue eyes rolling down her cheeks. She was breathing hard now trying her best to calm down before she tried to say anything. Placing her forehead on top of his closing her eyes, she felt Timmy's hand cup her left cheek. She quickly pushed his hands above his head again.

**"You honestly have no idea do you?"**  
She asked sympathetically. She was sick of playing games. She sighed as she tightens her grip on his wrist. **"I'm Veronica Star dipshit, the girl that made fun of you that hanged out with Trixie. That always like called you Loser or not popular kid. Tim I'm not scared to show my love to you anymore, like I'm not like Trixie or Tootie, I want to be yours and yours only. Like just give me a chance and I'm sure I can make you happy."**

After that, there was no conversation. No plan. No foreplay. There was only mouth to mouth, lips smacking and sucking on lips. Their tongues twisting against tongue, sliding against teeth. Timmy had his shirt torn off of his chest without consent, not like she needed it though. At this moment of time he was hers, and only hers just like she always wished for. Kissing again, god how greedy it was. Her breast being squeezed by his hungry hands through her soaked top, nipples and nipple rings clearly visible. She had him on his back still. They were in her room, on her untidy bed. She pinned him, claimed his mouth again, hands at her chest once more. The only sounds other then rain could be heard was, thier kissing, moaning and their movements.

Veronicastraddled him as she ripped off the wet top from her curved form. Shocking her skin with the cold air. Though this was only momentary, for Timmy sat up and took her left nipple into his warm mouth, sucking with vigor as he played with the right between his fingers. She held his head in her arms. "**_Like not even in my wildest dreams I couldn't dream of this feeling!_**" She moaned out loud with her head to the side of his. 'Is he thinking about me or is he thinking about Trixie? I can't just ask him and ruin the mood.' She said to herself moaning his name out into the night air. Timmy can feel her rocking back and forth on his new painfully harden member.  
Timmy's eyes moved up to her pleasured face as she began to plant feathery kisses upon his head. In his head she was absolutely beautiful; there were no other words for it. He released her hardened nipple and moved face to face. Her eyes half opened momentarily, a small satisfied smile opening her mouth. Then she brought his head forward and connected in a full hearted kiss once more. Her lips were so soft, so wet.

Her hands were on his bare shoulders, pushing him down into her pillows, she was like a wild animal in heat. Her scent was all around him. All that mattered was her, to hell with the rest of the world! Hands traveling down his chest now, finger nails scraping at his nipples, her touch were causing him to shiver and moan softly. Closing his eyes, enjoying every precious moment of this incalculable bliss, he exhaled a delighted breath. To his navel now, and down further. At his jeans, she was undoing them. Would she like what she saw? He knew he wasn't huge like the men in the porn he seen, but he thought it was big enough. She was now yanking at his pants; tossing them to the side like so much trash. Nervous, sweating, slightly fearful. Ah, 'why had she stopped? Was she unsatisfied?' But it was still hiding beneath his briefs, though not very well.

He allowed his sight to return, and saw that she was removing her own pants. Out into the dark they were discarded, flash of angered lightning. The CD player changed to a new song, a song that his parents listened to a long time ago, _Last Night by Az Yet was the name. _Quickly back over him, passionate blue eyes overflowing with a burning desire hooked into his swirling sapphire, her nose was so close it blurred. Kissing, hands clawing into his face just forceful enough to remain pleasurable, knee tightly pressed against his throbbing groin. His own hands sliding down her moistened back, using his finger tips to slide her seductive curves of her hips and them with an eager need. This was the irresistible body of a woman, absolutely nothing like the girls in his school, and infinitely out of their reach even for Trixie Tang.

**_Last night you were so into it  
You told me secrets that  
You've never told a soul  
You were so nervous and  
yet oh so comfortable  
As we explored your image of love  
I drank your wine  
As you taste mine  
I kissed your lips  
You felt my body slip  
Into your soul  
I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful_**

His strong hands were now over her ass, squeezing, savoring, and loving it. She had finished kissing him on the mouth, moved onto his neck, collar bone, chest, nipples, diaphragm, stomach, navel, elastic band clamping his last portion of clothing to his hips. Her hand gripped him through the dampening fabric, causing him to inhale sharply. Oh god it was really happening, this was it, no more fooling around. He clenched his eyes shut as she removed his covering with slick ease.

**_Last night, there was no planning  
It was so special and  
So very innocent  
We talked of memories  
Our favorite fantasies  
As we explored our visions of love  
Deep in the night  
Right by the fireside  
You felt my candlelight  
In your soul  
You felt incredible  
I started to explode  
I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful_**

Her fingers enveloped his exciting member, oh fuck, it was like velvet and silk being tied onto him at the same time. He groaned longingly as she began to pump him, slowly at first, then picking up the pace in an electric rhythm. He was going to lose his mind, this was too much. Faster and faster, she was showing no signs of slowing down. He thought to himself, didn't she know if she kept this up he was going to explode? He could feel his leg begin to twitch. No! It was going to be over too soon. Faster and harder still as her mouth joined the party, he didn't have it in him to tell her to let up. At this point she lick from the tip of his dick, sucking on the head of it like candy. She heard him moaning her name as his hips was pushing up and down. She enjoyed every minute of it, waiting for his cherry to pop. Sucking on it roughly as she pumped his manhood harder. After a few seconds of waiting she slid her tongue all the way from his dick to his ear. She softly whispered for him to cum for her. His muscles tensed, his back arced, a shuddering moan issued out into the dark as his orgasm convulsed all over her hand.

Timmy collapsed; he could hear her feeding on his hot seed even through his heavy breathing, "**Veronica _…why?_**" But she didn't answer his inquiry straight away. Instead she climbed over him, her body lying down on the entire length of his. Her arms wrapped around his torso, head in the crook of his neck, so he held her as well.  
"**Like if there's one thing I learned about guys, that it is so good to _squeeze the first seed out." _**she told him softly, almost in a whisper **_"Like that way when we… connect…" _**she kissed his neck softly nibbling on it before she went on, "**_we can enjoy it as long as possible."_** Her fingers were gently rubbing his head. A moment later she spoke again, just as soft as before, **_"When you're hard again, let me know…_**"  
That wasn't going to be a problem he thought. His dick was already half stiff again just by the squish of her breasts against him. Still, that was no excuse to quit playing. The hand he had around her began to slide down to her inner thigh. Her gentle moan and clasping of his earlobe in her soft lips was all he needed for approval. His fingers slid beneath her panties, grazed over her trimmed pubic hairs, and found her sweltering sex; wet, aroused, and welcoming. He was able to easily slip one strong digit inside. She gripped tight to him, almost sucking it in. Ah, but she was sucking on him, on his neck, and using her moist teeth, small hungry groans escaping each time she took a breath.  
Faster the boy played with her, now slipping two fingers inside and swirling them around with delight. Her hips were matching his rhythm perfectly, her hands digging into his scalp and back, lips getting sloppy. Timmy was now rock hard but was enjoying pleasuring her too much to use his own tool. Veronicawas humping his hand and rubbing her covered pussy against his dick roughly. She whispered his name in her dilapidation, pleading for more and more.

It was her who couldn't stand it anymore. Frustrated, she squeezed her legs around the boy's hips and started setting up to push herself off. She slowly had taken off her panties at the same time giving her lover a little show as she tossed them to the side. Veronicaslowly positioned her entrance directly over Timmy's manhood, willing her body to lose any acquired tension. There was no going back now. It was what she wanted - what they _both_ wanted. She guided him into her with ease. This enveloping of their desires replaced all concepts of ecstasy.  
After a few minutes she began moving up and down getting used to the feeling of him inside of her. Her inner walls were gripping him so damn tight. It felt hot, wet, and soft all at the same time! Pulling out was just as satisfying as plowing back in. There was no stopping; all he could do was pump faster and harder. Timmy tried his best to go as deep as he possibly could. Both of her hands were clawing into his shoulders, eyes sealed tight as she threw her head back. Every time they pounded into each other, slap of flesh on flesh filled their ears, driving them to fuck all the harder.  
"**_Timmy!_**" the blonde haired seductress gasped, **"This pussy…belongs to you anytime or where you want it." _"Oh god I'm almost there!_**" He buried his face into her neck, when she had leaned down slamming her pussy into his dick as hard as she wanted to. He lifted his hips up slightly lifting her off the bed. There was no reason to hold anything back for her either. She was rotating her hips as he fucked her raw, moaning and practically blaring up a storm. This was it; this is what was missing from her life! She thought lustfully, "**_God damn it almost there!_**" She was screaming, a tremor shooting down her spine and into her hips and legs, forcing something deep inside to gush forth and soak her lover's dick and balls. Feeling her orgasm above him was all he needed to shut out his own release. There was absolutely nothing like the rush of ejaculating inside, not even close. There were tears falling down the face of Veronica. She held on to Timmy with dear life. The CD changed to "_Better to know by Tyrese_" her breathing and heart was racing along with Timmy's.

Veronicacollapsed beside of Timmy. His mind was blank for the longest time, only able to enjoy her gentle caress as he caught his breath. Though he could feel she was doing the same. 'So that was it? Over just like that? But dear god, it was wonderful.' He said to himself. How alive, and yet how drained he felt. Her intoxicating sent filling him again, but this time it was alive. Part of him wanted to sleep, but the other told him he should hold out, to bask in this afterglow with her. It was her who spoke first, long after they had steadied their breathing.  
"**_Tim?_**" Veronicaasked feather soft, "**_Thank you for showing up…But there's one or two wishes I would like to make and only one wish_**" She sounded sad, noticing she was biting on her lower lip. As a small smile appeared upon his face, "**_Your welcome anytime you need me I'll be here to help you. Sure make your wishes and I might be able to grant them_**" Timmy answered slowly, Veronicasmiled softly as she kissed his cheek giggling at what he said "**_I'm glad then…My first wish. Can this not be a one night stand? I don't want to feel used like so many other guys have done."_** He nodded his head, **"I wasn't planning for this to be a one night stand, I was raised better than that. Now your second wish."** Veronica cupped his cheek pulling her face closer to his; she kissed him on the lips deeply. The tears wasn't of depression it was of tears of joy, she spoken in a normal tone voice this time. **"Like my second wish is, to be a couple? If not can we be fuck buddies? I promise that I wouldn't lay in bed with another guy or like a girl for that matter."**

This was the first time he been in this situation. It wouldn't be right for him to just use her.  
Even if she was ok with being a fuck buddy it didn't mean it was still ok. When he didn't give a straight answer right away. She looked scared or that she was about to kick him out her window. **"Yeah that would be nice, for us to be a couple. By the way."** He hugged her tightly pulling her closer to him, kissing her lips again. He had broken the kiss looking deep into her confused eyes. **"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for having a short attention span to noticed that there are better woman out there for me. Like the one that's in bed with me now." **There were tears raining down her cheeks again but this time more quickly as she held herself against him. She softly whispered into his ear running her finger nails up and down his back.

"**_Do you think you could love me Tim?" _**she asked, a painful strain working on her words as they tumbled out. "**_Of course…_**" "**_I don't mean like this… I mean me, who I am. Could you really be with me and not chase after Trixie Tang? I just don't want that to be a problem._**"

Timmy slightly giggled as he nodded his head closing his icy blue eyes. **"I know I can love you, despite what happened in the past, despite the flaws. I believe we can love each other if we work towards that in this relationship. Trixie isn't going to be a problem. I can't make or refuse to make promises that we would never get into fights or that well be always happy. Because this isn't a fairytale or a fantasy. But what I can promise you though, I'll be there for you in your time of need. I'll try my best to make you happy."**

Veronicakissed her lover deeply closing her eyes as well nodded to what he said. The tears slowly died down, as Timmy was pulling the warm covers over the both of them, Veronica whispered in a soft loving voice**. "Like your more mature then I thought. I do agree with you and I'll try my best to make you happy Tim. I love you baby." **Timmy softly told her he loved her too and slowly began to fall sleep as the two cuddled. There were no more words spoken out loud that night, though a lot of thoughts racing through Veronica head nonstop. Timmy was the first to curl beneath sleep's long coax, snoozing gently as he held onto his worried partner with covers over the two of them. Consciousness was less kind to Veronica, however. She was worried for how this union would affect the friendship or relationship she was finally able to put together. 'Was it really right for me to form a relationship like this? I hope I didn't fuck this up. But I hope I can trust him and not have to worry about that BITCH Trixie. Like I wonder will this love making continue? Whatever happened I suppose only time could tell.' One thing was certain she reasoned, as her eyelids grew heavy. **"That right now he is mines and I'm his."**

A/N: Did anyone see this coming? Lol xD

I didn't know should I still have Veronica keep her talking like a valley girl, but anyways I believed if Timmy was pushed to the edge like what happened in this story…he would have moved out his home and have Cosmo and Wanda his adopted parents and his fairy parents. Since this story is half thriller I'm going to try my best to keep you on your feet to guess what is going to happen in each chapter. By the way everyone should thank and give a shout out to my hommie and my editor that makes sure this stories spelling and grammar is alright. The Horseman of Death aka David Blades.


	4. Sitting the stage for Young Musiz

**_Back at Timmy's house. Wanda point of view._**

Six hours after Timmy left home and the letter behind.  
Wanda knocked on his door to make sure Timmy was ok to see if he needed anything done before she and Cosmo went to sleep. 'It's funny how only 7 years ago we walked into his life and now he changed how we live hahaha. Its kinda cool seeing how we don't have to ever worry about going back to listen to Jorgen Von Strangle running his big fat mouth hardly anymore. It's even more fun to make human friends and live a normal life and still get to go to fairy world any time we want to.'

She waited about 1 minute and there was no answer or nose coming from his room. Opening the door, she didn't see his sleeping body under the covers and his TV and Xbox 360 and PS3 were cold. Meaning he had been gone for quite some time now, there was a sticky note on the pc. Moving the mouse to the computer to turn? The monitor screen on, Wanda was checking the sites that Timmy was on and the note. She read what Timmy and the girl named 'Star' said to each other. Wanda noticed a mapping website, procured step-by-step directions from where they were all the way to the girl's couldn't remember who this girl was either from the pictures or from what she said.

She couldn't place a finger on why Timmy would just leave without asking first, she would have let him gone if he would have asked. **"I guess he didn't want Cosmo and I to keep asking him **too** many things." ** Wanda said out loud to herself as she written down the address, getting up from the chair. She looked around the room seeing why he made a wish for it to be clean. His fish tank with exotic fish in it needed to be clean, clothes all over the floor, and dust on everything. She sighed? rolling her pink orbs, **"I'm not doing it for him, I might be his adoptive mother and his fairy godmother but he's a grown boy he can do this by himself. I'm not going to do everything for him."**

In the fairy rule book, a fairy must grant any wish there godchild make as long as it isn't against the rules. But then again it also says that the godparent could only grant the wish by the -Voice- of the godchild. With a smirk now lay upon her pink lips, she raised her wand as a thick cloud of pink fairy smoke covered the whole room. Once the room was cleared Wanda was gone and there was thick fairy dust everywhere in the room making Timmy's room already dirty now filthier.

**_Five minutes later._**  
Wanda was right infront of the girl's house as it was pouring down raining but it had stopped thundering. It was around 7:45 am, Wanda went through the door making sure she was invisible. 'I might as well check upstairs that's where he would most likely be right now…' Wanda's eyes rolled to the right side, sighing heavily. **"In the bed with this little runt, I hope he at least used a condom" **

Wanda headed upstairs wandering around for Timmy, after a minute she heard two people snoring softly in their sleep. Wanda poofed into the room and finally saw the back of his head. His arm wrapped around a woman with blonde hair cuddling next to Timmy. Wanda looked around the room before anything else. Seeing the empty bottles of alcohol all over the room just like the ones downstairs. Two set of clothes all over the floor, Wanda shake her head side to side, both of their scent in the air and the smell of sex was heavy in the air as well. 'Wow he only met this girl once and he's already in her pants. What happen to letting the guys wait until you know he loved you before you lay in bed with them? I let Cosmo wait at least 3 years before we had gone all the way. Kids these days huh?"

Wanda slowly floated over to Timmy tapping him on the back of his head trying to wake him up. The first time he just waved his hand to the back of his head to stop the tapping, the second time he finally lifted his head to see what was going on. Wanda appeared infront of Timmy with an annoying look on her face, **"So Timmy whose house is this? All you said was you were heading over to a girl's house."**

Timmy eyes widen, wondering why was she there? Placing his finger up to tell her to hold on,  
Timmy managed to get up off the bed without Veronica waking up. Leaving out of the room after grabbing his boxers and pants that were now dry, he went downstairs taking Wanda with him. **"Wanda what are you doing here? I was going to come home before going to school and you could have just called my cell to know where I was."**

Wanda smirked listening to her godson speak, **"Why did you think I showed up? Because I'm your mother Timmy and you should have asked before you went out. You do have school today."**

Timmy looked down kicking his right foot into the air sighing. **"Well sorry mom I was really rushing to see who this girl was and to find out it's Veronica…plus it was worth coming all the way down here."**

Wanda bit her lower lip before replying, **"wow Veronica? The girl that used to hang out with the other popular kids? So you had your way with her just to get closer to Trixie Tang…I thought I knew you better than that. At least I hope you used a condom" **Timmy face grew red by what his fairy godmother said, rubbing the back of his head. He nervously smiled as his blue eyes slid to the side away from his mother pink eyes. **"I didn't sleep with her just to get closer to anyone, I came over here to see who she was and to spend time with a girl that really does like me and finally I don't have to chase after them or do something to make them like me. Oh about the condoms…I didn't even think I was going to get that lucky to get that far. It was the heat of the moment so no I didn't ask for one…I'm sorry if I disappointed you mom." **

Wanda hugged Timmy tightly, **"It's ok Timmy just make sure you get ready to go to school. By the way if she gets ****pregnant you better be there for her.****" **With that Wanda unwrapped her arms from Timmy heading out towards the door, she stopped however when Timmy grabbed her arm a little too tightly. She saw the worried look on his face, noticing Timmy biting his bottom lip as his blue eyes looked around the room as there was a sigh forcefully pushed passed his lips as he looked back into her eyes.

"**Thank you mom and if I do come down to that road, I'll be a better father than my own dad. But I have one wish before you go.**"

Wanda was teary eye at this point, knew that her godson was telling the truth. The Timmy that was in front of her was growing up and wasn't the same child he was when they all first met. Timmy wasn't at all the selfish bucktooth little boy. "**Well I hope Poof would be able to watch over them…when you do have kids I mean hahaha.**" Timmy backed up rubbing his chin seeing how it was 7:56 am and that Veronica was bound to wake up soon, he saw the place was looking unclean. "**I wish for her whole house to be cleaned up, breakfast on the stove already cooking for the two of us.**" Wanda smacked her lips, sighing as she lowered her head shaking it side to side. She was pissed about the fact most of his wishes has been about cleaning or fixing something, she slowly looked up to her godson with a sad smirk.

"**You know Timmy most of your wishes have been for me and Cosmo to clean up or fix something when it breaks down. I understand that we are your fairy godparents to but you should learn how to clean after yourself. I'll grant this wish because that's ****the**** least you can do for sleeping with Veronica, but next time you****'re**** doing it yourself buddy. Oh by the way when you get home clean your room up.**"

After a few seconds, a poof of smoke appeared inside the house, but as quick as the smoke was there it quickly disappeared from view. The whole house was clean and the outside, the drinks Veronica had left all around the house were put up in there right places. There was enough food for two people cooking on the stove, and ice cold strawberry milk and dinner places on the table. Along with the smoke Wanda disappeared within thin air. Timmy was amazed at how perfect everything looked, he softly said good bye under his breath as he noticed that she was gone.  
Timmy heard Veronica waking up, at first it sounded like she was pissed that Timmy wasn't there beside her that he left her there all alone. When he heard footsteps heading his way, Timmy ran off to the stove to finish up with the food. Veronica smiled and hopped on Timmy with Joy. She looked around the place seeing how everything looked so perfect, that he cleaned up her whole place and cooked her breakfast. Between the plates on the table was a glass with roses on it with a card saying 'Good morning sweet heart.' Veronica smiled brightly as Timmy came over with the already cooked food, everything smelled so good to her. "**Tim I didn't know you can cook and that you were so romantic thank you so much for of this.**" Timmy cheeks redden as he smiled and thanked her, after that the two began eating their breakfast.

-**_Just outside Veronica's house._**-

A tall shadowy figure could see the two from the window outside. There was a large smirk on the figure as he watched everything that went down inside the house. The lone wanderer was even able to listen to everything that went down due to a listening bug from within the house. The boy's red glowing eyes slowly faded as the sunlight slowly uncover parts of him but not all. He breathed out harshly as he begin to talk to himself.

"**How dare he live a happy life leaving us to live on the outside world as if we don't matter? How dare he live a happy life and still keep Cosmo and Wanda while others lose their fairy godparents when they are older?**"

A tear slowly rolled down his eyes as he tried not to burst out in tears.  
He tried his best to control his emotions; he hated Timmy from the bottom of his heart. The man turned his back as he begins to leave. **"Turner I hope you love your new life and I'll make sure that you'll regret bringing me to life you son of a bitch." **With that, two more shadow figures appeared beside the very first one. Walking away as Timmy was heading out the door to his car.

-**_45 minutes later back to Timmy house._**-  
After getting inside the house and taking a shower, Timmy noticed his room had pink fairy dust everywhere, sighing as he rolled his eyes. He knew Wanda was the one that did it, but since it was getting really late. He went to his closet to pick out a black and white northface outfit with a long bright sliver dog tags hanging from his neck and a diamond earring on his right ear. When the young Turner was done he left his room. Timmy noticed Cosmo was already gone taking Poof to school and Wanda was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Wanda had her own hair salons, a lot of popular men and woman of Dimmsdale and even some times other states showed up to her salons. It all started from giving Timmy hair styles that most people couldn't do or keep up with her own styles. (Thus one of the reasons how the hell the new Turner family is able to live in a three bedroom apartment_ near the popular families. I bring up this point because fairy godparents can't wish up money out of thin air.)_

_Timmy_ smiles while reflecting back on his night with Veronica heading towards his mother. Wanda smiled back noticing his pensive look "**So, Timmy, you had a great date with Veronica, huh?**" Timmy sits down on the other side of the table from Wanda, "**Oh, _great_ isn't the word, Wanda,**" he answers. "**There's no word I can think of to tell how _awesome_ it was!**" Taking a sip of her coffee as she softly laughs under her breath, not trying to make fun of her godson.  
"**Something that'll stay in your memory forever, I imagine," **she says with a smile."**Sort of like your first kiss or the day you get married.**" Instantly his face lit up like a Christmas tree looking away from Wanda "**Let's not get into the 'M' word just yet. I've got a long way before I'd get into _that_!**", he chuckles. As the word "marriage" passes from his mind.

Timmy was about to get up until Wanda stopped him. "**Timmy did you forget what I told you when we left from Veronica house already?**" Raising his right eye brow in confusion. "**What? That I better take care of her as long as I'm in a relationship with her?**" Putting down the newspaper, her shining pink orbs glaring back into his confused blue ones. "**Well you don't need me to tell you to do that ahahahaha. But no! What I told you to do was clean that room of yours up, if you do it without wishing for your room to be cleaned up. I'll make sure that Cosmo and I set something up for you tonight and you can have all your friends over. Just tell your friends to come and to this address and we'll throw you a huge party."**

Confused as ever now, he leaned his head to the right side with his right eyebrow still up. "**So are you going to throw me a huge party just for cleaning my room?**" Wanda burst out laughing. Covering her mouth up with her right hand. "**Oh fairy god no, I want to throw a party for all of us to have some fun. It's this new singer name -Young Musiz- coming to town and Trixie Tang parents are trying to buy him for their party. So I was like, why not take him away from her party? You had A's and B's on your last report card hun. I want to do something nice for a change.**"

Timmy walked around the table giving his mother a big hug kissing her on the cheek and somewhat on her lips. Wanda blushes deeply with her eyes widen, watching Timmy going towards his room with a bunch of cleaning supplies in hand. Wanda raised her right hand to her lips still a little shocked; Timmy never kissed her on the cheeks before or the lips. Even after he left his real mother and father, and treated Cosmo and her like his human family. He never kissed her, 'I'm thinking way into much into this. But I'm happy that he finally found love. Even if it's the crazy cheerleader, but still in all I hope she doesn't use him.'

**Back at school a few minutes before lunch time**.  
AJ and Chester sent out flyers all over the school to Timmy's party.  
They got the news through e-mail that his party was going to be near Trixie's house and that Young Musiz and Drake. Everybody was excited to join Timmy's party and forgetting that Trixie was suppose to throw her party today as well. When Timmy finally made it to school after getting his hair redone by Wanda with dragon designs in his hair, snake bite piercings and black and silver Gucci sunglasses to match his black and white nothface outfit.

Every student was giving Timmy high-fives.  
Telling him that they would be at his party, a few cute girls gave Timmy kisses and handing him their numbers. All too joyful to put their numbers into his pockets, before he could get to close to the lunchroom. AJ and Chester meets up with Timmy with smiling faces giving him dap. "**Looking good, Tim!**" AJ and Chester said mockingly laughs while giving Timmy the thumbs up. "**Did Young Musiz put you on his sound track or**." Chester quickly cuts AJ off "**Fuck the shit out of Trixie to drop her party and to let you have Young Musiz for your party? Cause she just cool with it. Then again on Young Musiz's home page. It says that two of Dimmsdale's most popular daughters is going to be there, however it doesn't say who. I already believe Trixie but.**"

Timmy walks a little faster, once he was in front of them.  
Timmy turned around stopping the two lowering his sunglasses to stare at the two in the eyes.  
"**Doesn't Young Musiz mostly deal with older chicks? He's what 20 years old, I think it's going to probably be Britney Britney. Then again that's not likely because she doesn't take the backseat to anything.**" As the trio headed inside the lunchroom making plans for the party and about Young Musiz. However once they fully were inside, Timmy mouth drop to the floor with his eyes wide open.

A/N: What's this? Someone wants to take over Timmy's life?  
Who could this be and what wish had bring this person into this life and was pissed off because of Timmy 7 year old mistake? Also to those that want to know…Young Musiz is my roleplay person on myspace. He's not a rip off from lil Wayne or Young Money the "group." He's a 20 year old thug that's trying to make it into this word. I hope you love him as much as I loved Young Musiz lol


	5. The Dawn of a new war

The trio headed inside the lunchroom making plans for Timmy's party and about Young Musiz.

When they fully were inside, Timmy mouth drop to the floor with his eyes wide open.

Standing there was a tall, long hair blond female. Wearing a pink and black French terry hoodie dress, the woman was handing out demo CD's of Drake, Young Musiz, glow sticks and Drake and Young Musiz T-shirts. The young woman that was handing out the supplies was Veronica and another girl on the other side of the room that Timmy couldn't make out.

**"Oh snap one of Young Musiz show girls is in Dimmsdale and she's really hot up close ….OH MY GOD! Timmy she's totally eyeing."**

Chester said breaking the silence, everyone turned to look at the trio wondering what's going on.

Veronica smiled brightly as she walked over to Timmy, pushing the blond curly hair from the right side of her face. So she can fully stare into his baby blues, hugging him tightly against her. Everyone in the lunchroom mouths dropped, Ted, Chad and Trixie dropped their lunches in total shock thinking that how could someone like him get with a girl like that.

Veronica stepped back just a little handing Timmy, AJ and Chester there gift bags from Young Musiz and Timmy's party gifts from him also.

**"Like Tim, Young Musiz is like really happy to be at your party tonight.**

**Oh my god, hi AJ and Chester long time no see. Did Tim tell you that we are together? Oh by the way I'm Veronica remember we used to go to the same school"**

Aj and Chester shake her hand remembering who she was.

She explained to all of them how sorry she was for being nasty to them when they were younger and that she's a better person now. Trixie and the rest of the popular followed right behind her; Trixie cleared her throat for Timmy and the valley girl to notice her. When the four looked at her, Trixie noticed that. Timmy didn't have the love stroke look written on his face and that Veronica didn't quiver in her shoes at the sight of her. She smiled at this, a little happy that he was over her and finally found another's love.

**"Well it isn't my BFF…"**

**"You mean ex BFFs."** Veronica said quickly so Trixie wouldn't finish.

**"Oh my bad Veronica. Anyways I thought we would catch up and all, since it would be you and I on stage as back up dancers for Young Musiz at Timmy's party tonight. We could at least be friends again; I'm not that bad of a person seeing how I let Young Musiz perform at Timmy's house."**

Veronica rolled her star blue eyes at Trixie turning her back to her and walking out through the double doors. Yelling out to Trixie not to get in her way on stage, Timmy, AJ and Chester all backed away nervously walking away from Trixie and the rest of the popular kids. Trixie was really hurt by Veronica outburst, seeing how she really did want to become friends with her old best friend. A slow tear made its way down Trixie's flushed cheeks. Tad placed his hand on Trixie's shoulder telling her let's move on, she closed turning away walking with her friends back to the table wishing that didn't happen.

**_Back to Timmy._**

**"Hey Tim how you feel about what happen there?"**

AJ asked after taking a bite from his subway sandwich as Chester waited for Timmy reply.

After taking a sip from his soda, **"Man that's some wild stuff, I thought they was going to throw down or name calling but thankfully none didn't happen"**

Timmy sighed in relief.

**"Yeah you have a point there buddy, but one thing I can't understand is…"**

Chester cuts AJ off quickly

**" Why didn't you tell us your with Veronica. She looks finer then wine and that Trixie and her going to be Young Musiz's and Drake's back up dancer's on stage at your party tonight. Boy you have it made in the shade dude."**

Timmy looked to the side, and then backed at both his friends.

**"Well guys we just hooked up yesterday and this party going to be freaken sweet."**

**"Next week is the the science fair, we've got our project ready for the judges to be amazed and astonished!"**AJ proudly states out loud to no one really. **"It better be!"**Chester interjects with a frown**. "All that manual labor I did building this thing with his brain figuring out all of the science junk has gotta add up to those free tickets to 'Pizza Hunt'. After all, I deserve it!"** he adds as he burst out laughing.

**"I'm sure, no I mean I know you'll both win this year."** Timmy says with a genuine smile. **"That is if it doesn't go up in smoke like last time."**  
**"How many times have I said it? It was sabotage! Sabotage!"** a frustrated Chester rants at Timmy. **"Somebody or some bodies conspired to bump our project out of commission and take first prize for himself or themselves! Face the reality, Timmy! It's all a conspiracy I tell you! The truth is out there!"**  
**"Okay! Sure! Whatever!"** Mumbles an exasperated Timmy. **"What's it supposed to do anyway?"**

**"It's a perpetual free energy generator!" **AJ proudly starts to explain. **"It's a new technological breakthrough I've discovered where a machine can generate thousands of kilowatts of electricity without the need for any outside source of energy to operate it. No need for fossil fuels, nuclear reactors, those lame solar panels or even a good old fashioned water wheel to run this baby. It'll revolutionize life as we know it!"**

**"Not with the little doodad we've tacked together."** Chester said with a smirk. **"But if it'll get me those tickets, let it light my life!"**  
**"It's just a scale model, Chester, but once the real thing is built full size it could power an entire city!"** AJ says with confidence.  
**"Sounds pretty coolguys, how does it work?"** Timmy says with a smile.

**"Ah! That's a trade secret!"** AJ informs the boy with a smile. **"I must not take a chance in revealing its function or its mechanics in public before the judging starts or somebody will abscond with our idea. Can't be too careful!"**

**"Oh. Well, anyway, good luck in winning!"** says Timmy after taking the last bite of his lunch. **"I'll be there to see what happens, but right now my party is the only thing on my mind and my girl and Trixie going to be on stage!" **he follows with a confident grin.

**"Heh! In that case, you'll need more luck than us. A lot more!" **A.J. says as he chuckles along with Chester.

**"Go ahead and laugh, guys!"** Timmy gripes with a frown. **"Tad and Chad won't be starting trouble, Young Musiz's body guard would make sure of it"** he adds with beaming confidence as he begins to talk away seeing how the lunch was now over and it was time to get to class.

**Back to the luxury mansion.**

**"Hi Wanda I'm all done sitting everything up downstairs, are you done up here?"**

Cosmo asked his wife after poofing right next to her after she poofed the rest of the Klipsch HD Theater speakers all around the room.

**"Yes hunny, all we have to do is wait for tonight and we'll be all sit.**

**Young Musiz and Drake said they'll be coming through in a helicopter to make their opening."**

Before Cosmo could reply, Veronica and few of Young Musiz's and Drake's body guards and other workers came through the door. Wanda told Cosmo lead them to where they need to be so everything would be just find for the party. Wanda went over to Veronica started to talk to her about what is going to happen tonight. After they was done Veronica asked her what happen to Timmy's real parents, the short answer Wanda gave to her was, Timmy didn't wish to live with his mother and father. He choose to live with us under his own free will.

After 3:15 pm people started to come inside the house.

Wanda, Veronica or Cosmo was shocked that so many kids was bursting through the door screaming his name. Timmy was lifted down by the crowed of people that lifted him inside the house. Everyone either attacked the drinks, food, video games or the laser tag games that was in the huge ass basement of the house. Timmy walked up to his "Parents" and his girlfriend giving all three a huge hug, kissing them all on the cheek.

**"Hi Mom and Dad I see you already meant my girlfriend."**

Veronica hugged him back as well stepping over to his side smiling with her cheek rubbed against his.

**"I'm so happy that we all meet and wished we could have had a day to our self to get to know each other talk more…but right now I have to do my work before Young Musiz and Drake comes here."**

Afterwards Veronica got on stage to check the microphones and the huge speakers. Telling the crowed of people that Young Musiz and Drake wouldn't be there until late.

Once done she gave the DJ a list of songs to play, the bright lights shut off as many colorful lights startered to shoot from the walls. Making this the birth of the party, everyone was dancing to the music.

Throwing there drinks or hands in the air like they just don't care, Chester, A.J and there girlfriend was on stage dancing and shooting bubbles on to the crowed of people.

Cosmo and Wanda even invited some of their fairy friends to join in the party.

Timmy and Veronica was in the middle of the crowed dancing there ass, a few girls was steeling quick feels on Timmy's ass, chest or feeling his dick through his jeans. It was the same for Veronica as the males and some bi girls feeling up on her also. At this time almost everyone was intoxicated by the fruity alcoholic drinks. Only ones that wasn't was Veronica (since she has to be dancing with Young Musiz and Drake.) and most of the Fairy's.

So far after a few hours, no one didn't seem to care much about Young Musiz and Drank lateness.

At 5:49 pm Timmy was tired from dancing in the crowed; he managed to find a nice spot to relax at with his girl lying in his lap. Timmy feed Veronica some snacks with his left hand, with the left hand he was playing with her nipple rings. She softly moaned turning her head away from the food, when should couldn't stand it any longer. Veronica got up off the sofa and jumped on top of Timmy's lap, she grand her lower body against his hard on. Holding his head in his arms, she softly whispered into his ear.

**"If your parent's wasn't here and I wasn't doing my job…I swear we would be fucking right now."  
**Veronica can feel Timmy nibbling on the side of her neck. Timmy's hand was down between her legs rubbing her clit through her already wet panties. Both can hear some of the drunken kids cheering Veronica on, taking pictures of her giving Timmy a lap dance. She was a little too loud as she moaned from Timmy teasing her wild and horny body.

**"Yes Tim, I'm almost there, keep playing with my clit, daddy make me cum in front of all these people." **

In the heat of the moment, the roar of the drunken kids cheering them on excited Veronica to no end. As she was close, she kept saying she loved him and pushing down harder onto his fingers.

When she finally had her sweet relief, she moaned even louder for everyone to hear. Timmy's pants were wet from her squirting all over him. As she tried to catch her breath, she gotten a text from Young Musiz letting her know that the helicopter would be over his roof in 10 minutes so be ready. She sighed well getting up off of Timmy.

**"Sorry baby but it's time for the show to start, they'll be here in 10 minutes and I get to be on stage."**

Timmy nodded as he got up following his girlfriend right behind her, it was a little hard to push pass everyone to get to the stage. Trixie Tang already on stage waiting for the show to start with a long pink and white robe. Veronica cleared her throat before taking the _mic_ in her hands, the spot lights from the helicopter above them.

**"Hi everyone, thank you again for waiting and coming to my baby's hot party.**

**Young Musiz and Drake is here, please give a shout out to the one and only…"**

The spot light got smaller as the fireworks went off right behind Trixie, Timmy and Veronica.

Young Musiz Finally showed up along with Drake. Young Musiz was about 5.5 drake skinned with a ripped body. Claw marks all over his body, an in color tattoo of a dragon fighting a warrior on top of a huge rock. On his arms were smoky skulls; on his right arm was the same however it in the center it was clear but with writing. It was a tattoo of his father, Mother and himself when they were together as family. His dark hair was in the same style as a _Predator but his hair was spiky. He wore no shirt with long designer baggy black pants, both Drake and Musiz gave Timmy a handshake and side hug before picking up there mics. _

_**"Yeah are you all ready?"**__-Drake.-_

_The hype of the crowed was so loud, everyone from the next street and over can hear them the party._

**"Aight then motherfuckers put your hands up and wave them mother fuckers like you just don't care."** -Musiz-

Timmy was taken over to the back where a single chair stood by one of the female guards that had a face mask on. She placed headphone on his head to help cancel out some of the loud music from the large speakers behind him so he wouldn't be come deaf. The guard moved her face in front of Timmy as she started to talk just loud enough for him to hear what she had to say.

"**Hey Twerp, long time no see. Do you remember who I am?"**

Timmy watched as she pulled down the face mask.

To find out, it was Vicky his babysitter, he didn't know should he be scared to death.

He was the one to cause her to lose out in money from babysitting him. He slowly nodded his head yes as she rubbed the top of his head smiling at him.  
**"You better had remembered me Twerp, thanks to you after I stopped babysitting little kids. I became a body guard for a no name rapper…which became Young Musiz. But hit me up later after this so we can talk more."**

_Afterwards the music begins to start playing. Vicky took out a card with her name and phone number on it and handing it to Timmy. It was Trixie that started to sing first as she dropped her robe to the floor. Wearing a red and black see through studded cold shoulder dress made by Baby Phat. Under the dress, she had on fishnet shirt and stockings. Keeping everyone from seeing all of her goods was her sexy string bikini. The song she started to sing was a _parody to the real song "Nicki Minaj Moment 4 Life Ft. Drake."

_White screens slide down, from the right, left and behind Timmy. On the three screens appeared to show a bedroom with begs in it, dirt clothes all in one pile in the corner of the room._

_"_I see roaches out the side of my eye  
they are looking at me like hi little cutie  
buy some raid is what I advise  
it's disgusting but you're a fucking guy

Call the bug man, is who you hire  
I'm about to start a fire, on your dirty ass attire  
and yes you're a pervert  
I call you quagmire  
you should give it up, and just retire your old ass

At this very moment you stink  
at this very moment there's a bug crawling on your ring  
this very moment I cringe  
put it on everything, under your clothes there's something fucking moving  
and I'm bout to have a breakdown, Yes  
no it's not funny I'm stressed, yes  
I never seen a roach with gold, teeth  
man there's even roaches on your phone, eeh  
your house is crazy, roaches in your pepsi  
bugs claiming gangs, crips and it's crazy  
they came from the hood, they won't leave cuz they lazy  
telling all your neighbors, you got roaches on my baby  
ain't being scary I'm just frustrated  
sooner or later all of them roaches should be exterminated, I hope so  
this night just remind me of  
that I need take a bath with dove  
p p p p put your fucking pants up  
it's embarrassing, you think we gonna, hook, up  
man this house is just like a dump trunk  
hopeless is what you on the brink of

CHORUS by Trixie and Veronica. As both stood next to each other singing.'  
these roaches run when I go turn on the lights, the lights  
cuz when I seen them I was shocked by the size, the size,  
they run and scatter when I turn on the lights, the lights,  
(damn they big ass roaches) X3  
this is disgusting clean your house out tonight, tonight,

(damn this place is nasty)x3

Young Musiz sliding next to the two girls with the _mic_ in his right hand.

He turned to face both girls.

when I see these bugs bow bow bow, stomp them with my knees  
they even got a mafia, they steal all my mothingloving cheese  
some of them dominican, bigger than my trees  
doing target shopping to get something for them to leave  
shocking but I got about 500 of these  
shootout to the leader tho, he let me sleep in peace, ooh  
they wanna be my friends, isn't that fucking weird  
some of them are rappers, they gave me a demo  
can't shower, the water is dam cold  
40 of them got weave, they look like a trolls  
these roaches be doin crimes, man they on parole  
gott'm waiting in the kitchen when I get home, sheet  
yeah, I'm not even afraid, all these roaches got money they pay they own way  
forget about these roaches let's get married tonight  
we'll leave the crumbs on the ground they can have buffet  
yeah, girl you a prize, you'll get used to them girl let's party tonight  
do I really want them gone I can hardly decide  
I can't believe you wanna spray them I hope they survive, I care  
damn, this one knew how to cook, Sam  
I swear this one used to read me some books, Stan  
I'm really gonna miss them cuz they were like my kids, and I'm about to cry cuz they used to pay my fucking bills."

Once the beat was over, Young Musiz turned back two the hyped up fans.

Smiling like he just won the lottery.

" **This next song go out to my nigga Rucka Rucka Ali, he's a youtube star.**

**Always making up funny ass parodies so we just helping him out tonight. I hope you love this song as much as we do. If you want to check out more of songs please check him out on youtube.**"

This time it was Young Musiz and Drake singing the next parody, the three screens showed random pics of jail and funny pics of what they was singing about.

"She was lickin' my nuts,  
Eatin' my skeet,  
Now I'm locked up,  
Beatin' my meat

Open my eyes, yeah  
She was only seventeen

We was sippin' on yak,  
She takin' her clothes off  
Now someone black's,  
Tellin' me to bend over

I realize, yeah  
She was only seventeen  
My life is a story of trials and jailbait  
Why do I have a bisexual cellmate?  
I told some hoe to get naked  
Now I'm in jail,  
And I'm gettin' butt raped

Shoulda told her to show me some ID  
Before I know it,  
She was suckin' on my black dick  
In prison, I can't get into a gang  
So I'm gettin' gang raped by Mexicans

I fucked up my life  
Her butthole was tight  
But not worth doin' time  
'cause now I'm gettin' boned in mine

I was up in her butt,  
Slappin' them cheeks,  
Now I'm gettin' love  
From a guy named Jesus

Open my eyes, yeah  
She was only seventeen  
She was lickin' my black dick,  
Givin' me blowjobs  
Now I'm gettin' sex,  
When I'm droppin' the soap, and  
I realize, yeah  
She was only seventeen

When I was gettin' laid,  
Her age was of no concern  
Now I'm gettin' AIDS  
Them gays are takin' turns  
And I just wish them homies would stop rapin' my cornhole  
Come on ya'll  
Go play basketball

How could I have ever known  
That the hoe is underage  
I just wanted her to give me and my friends a couple handjobs

Yeah  
I was all up in her sweet pussy  
I guess grass on the field isn't enough  
I got a Jewish lawyer when I went to court  
But my judge knew exactly who I was  
And since when should a woman be allowed to be a judge?  
They're all mothering fucking dumb as shit

Trixie and Veronica started to dance next to Drake and Musiz as they started to sing next.  
He was lickin' my clit,  
Drinking my juices,  
Now I'm locked up,  
Fingering my pussy,  
Open my eyes, yeah  
He was only seventeen!

We was sippin' on yak,  
He was takin' his clothes off  
Now some blacks chicks, tellin' me to bend over

I realize, yeah  
He was only seventeen  
If you ever got a hoe to take her or his pants off  
And then the cops takin' you away in handcuffs  
And Chris Hansen's sayin' "Why don't you have a seat here with me?"  
Ninja please

I shoulda never told the ninja to wipe his dick out  
I shoulda never let him nutted up inside my asshole  
Because the sperm in my butt was evidence against me  
He told me he was 25

he was lickin' my clit,  
Fucking me just right  
Now I'm locked up,  
Fingering my pussy  
Open my eyes, yeah  
he was only seventeen

We was sippin' on yak,  
he takin' his clothes off  
Now someone blacks, tellin' me to bend over

I realize, yeah  
She was only seventeen

he was up in my pussy,  
Slappin' them cheeks,  
Now I'm gettin' love  
From a dyke named Jesus

Open my eyes, yeah  
he was only seventeen  
he was lickin' my clit,  
eating me out

Now I'm gettin' sex,  
When I'm droppin' the soap, and  
I realize, yeah  
he was only seventeen

In the case of the people VS Young Musiz  
The defendant is found guilty  
Enjoy getting your butt fucked by a man with many tattoos and questionable citizenship"

The crowed started laugh and cheer there ass off for the whole group.

Timmy was clapping as well, Young Musiz turned around smiling at Timmy Turner giving him the thumps up.

"**A; you know we didn't forget about the party boy, I hope you're having fun. Our next song is I Wanna Fuck You. We want you to sing the Plies part, Timmy we all know you can sing. So get off your ass and come join us baby boy.**"

As Timmy walked over to the four of them, Vicky pulled the chair by them and handed him his own mic.

Wanda and Cosmo was the loudest from the whole crowed. They were happy that Musiz would allow there godson to sing for his friends to. The screens turned to pictures of a strip club, before anyone started to sing. They started to drink water as the music begins to start up.

Timmy held the mic in one hand as he used the other arm to hold Veronica close to him while she grinded against him.'

"Timmy Turner baby, what you know bout dat

I see you whinin and grindin up on dat pole  
I know u see me lookin at u and u already kno  
I wanna fuck u, u already kno i wanna fuck u, u already kno girl

I wanna sit u in da dunk, show ya'll to da goon  
and show u what a real white boy wit money do  
I'm caked up and well respected wit shit to prove  
to be straight up with cha i wanna fuck u  
I'm a street youngin' so u kno i aint Got To Many manners for real  
want u to bust it open so I can drop that dick in ya  
I'm thug and x-rated plus I'm a real mother loving Hood Youngin' to  
I wanna lay that pussy, i dont want ur fone numba  
I wanna take u to the crib and fuck u to sleep  
I let u get a lil rest and wake u up and beat ya pussy like Santa Claus beat his meat after a child sits on his lap

I bet a stack u aint met a hood youngin' fuck betta than me  
and I have bitches swear 2 god I was on three

chorus By Drake as he was behind Trixie'  
I see you whinin and grindin up on dat pole  
I kno u see me lookn at u nd u already kno  
I wanna fuck u, u already kno i wanna fuck u, u already kno girl

Young Musiz got on one knee as he song to his fans.'

let me fill u up with liquor and fuck it out cha  
lay u flat on ur bik and get that noise out ya  
feel it in ya stomach tearin that bik up out cha  
I don't fucking wanna hear u moan baby I wanna hear u holla  
dont worry about ya hair do I'll shoot u a few dollas  
just when u start ridin me get on them toes for me  
I don't like a quiet fuck so tell me how u want it  
u need act like its your dick while u on it  
I kno imma freak baby and I'm loving dat shit  
now I need get u on the same level where I'm at  
but when I get ya out there aint no turnin bik  
and imma take u from likin it to lovin sex

Up next was Timmy as he song to Veronica. She slowly grinded against him'

and if the pussy good ill fuck ya a week straight  
and meet ya at ya crib and fuck u on ya lunch break  
cuz imma stay up in dat pussy till ur nutt babe  
and put tears in your eyes and a smile on ya face  
gimme dat pussy one time that's all it takes  
and imma treat u like a big girl okay  
and I can tell when u nuttin' I can see ya legs shake  
and at that point imma give it to u all the way  
cuz imma make u wanna fuck me everyday  
fuck me at ya own risk is what I'm fucking tryenna say  
cuz imma have ur nose wide open after dis  
and make ur panties get wet when u think about this fat ass white dick  
u wanna leave me alone but u cant fucking quit  
wheneva I aint in that pussy u feel sicker than Chad when he's not getting fuck by his boyfriend Tad  
the more times I get it the better it get  
so next time u see me think about dis

chorus by all five.*  
I see you whinin and grindin up on dat pole  
I kno u see me lookn at u and u already kno  
I wanna fuck u, u already kno i wanna fuck u, u already kno girl [x2]"

"**A hold up Timmy, don't go anywhere. Your girl turn is up and she had something planed for ya lil buddy**."

Timmy was pushed by Veronica to the chair. She started to grind herself on top of Timmy kissing him lovingly on the cheek or neck. Her headset was cut all the way up as she begins to sing her part of the female part of the song.

"Daddy I already know...  
You wanna touch me Timmy!  
I already know baby boy

(She started to strip dance on top of him getting the crowed more excited.

Even made Cosmo and Wanda feeling horny by this leaving them all blushing and hot.)

I kno you wanna drop that big thing off in me daddy  
I know you thinkin bout leaving her  
Boy you know my pedigree  
Aint nothin like them sexy ass Dimmsdale girls

I make it do what it do  
You wanna know if it's true  
You willin to make her cry  
Cuz my body look extra fly

But I got my own Lamborghini  
So you gotta do a lil more to see me  
My pockets stay full stacked  
Graduated from the Laundromat

I'm not your ordinary girl baby  
I stay in designer jeans  
I'll intrude your dreams  
I perfected a walk so mean.

So remember fore you touch it  
I'm not wit that nonsense  
My love like a convict (Uhh)  
It'll shoot right through ya

(Trixie cut her headset on as well as Dance on Young Musiz like he was a strip pole.)  
Money in the air  
So call me the catcher  
You can talk about it  
That don't mean I'ma let cha

Bet cha wanna touch on it  
Wanna pet the kitty kat  
Baby you aint had nothin better  
Or wetter just call it Aquafina

I aint like her  
My style way meaner  
Plus I got good credit  
I own four cribs

Now let's move on to the next  
I like big things  
Like big checks  
Like big dicks  
Love good sex  
We can do it on the phone  
Or do it via text

I aint conceited  
I'm just fly

Call me the candle  
You goin home late  
Tellin ya girl lies cuz  
You wanna touch me  
And I can fucking see why!"

After the word "Why!" came out of Trixie's mouth.

Loud and beautiful fireworks, shot out from the background. Pink and purple bobbles was sent from the sky down into the house, flying all over the place. The moment was so beautiful, Trixie in Young Musiz arms staring into his eyes. Veronica on top of Timmy's lap, looking at the crowed with her bright red face. When Timmy turned his head, he thought a moment he thought he seen Imaginary Gray standing there what seemed like Wanda and Cosmo in there fairy form. But when he blanked they wasn't standing there, only the real Cosmo and Wanda. He wouldn't know why would all of a sudden think about him. It was Veronica that snapped Timmy out of it, as Trixie and Drake was getting off stage.

**"Well thank you everyone for coming to Timmy's party. We aren't done yet, I'm going to let Timmy and his girl rest. I know ya probably saying, how come I've only did parodies of other people songs. Well those that know about me should know. I only do parodies; I just got signed with 'spotlight TV.' They are the same people that Rucka Rucka Ali works for on youtube. It's been wonderful to work with Drake and Dimmsdale's most popular daughters. Also give a shout out to Timmy parents for throwing you all this party."**

Everyone cheered for Young Musiz, Timmy and Veronica walked off stage giving everyone high fives and signing autographs for random people shouting. It really took them about 14 minutes to get up stairs to another room. Finally opening the door into a room, there was a smell room but outside through the clear door. Were some couples in a hot tub, Timmy wanted to leave out to find another room. But Veronica pulled him in deeper, telling him that almost every room is filled. She really wanted to relax in a hot tub. Before he could reject, he heard a few voices of one that shouldn't be.

When they got there, Veronica was already standing in her bra and panties. When Timmy looked, he finally saw it with his own eyes. Not only was there Chester, Aj and there girlfriend. But that wasn't what pissed him off; it was the guy that looked almost like him but with long hair that was black. It was Gray smiling up at him and Veronica waving his right hand with Lauren Ledergerber sitting right next to him.

**"Hello Tim-Tim long time no see buddy. Love the show you gave tonight."**

**A/N:**

**Long time no see everyone.**

**Man I've been busy for a long time looking for a job and spending time with my friends and family.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me your thoughts on this.**


End file.
